Pedro Party
Pedro feels left out when everyone forgets him in a game of hide-and-seek, so Phineas and Ferb decide to help him become popular. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has apparently given up evil and Perry has to try to keep his job. ||||4|160|February 28th, 2012|Troubles with Bibubbles|Platypus Day|Troubles with Bibubbles}} Episode Summary It opens up to a park in Danville. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and a few other kids are running around, playing hide-and-seek. Buford grabs Baljeet from behind a tree, causing Baljeet to yell for help. However, Buford simply jerks Baljeet into a hole in the ground just as Phineas (who is "it") looks behind the tree. Buford and Baljeet peer out of the hole and watch Phineas find Isabella hiding in the tree. Baljeet thanks Buford as they climb out and run off. Pedro, looking as if he had been squished, slowly climbs out of the hole behinds them. Pedro moans that he was hiding there as Buford and Baljeet run off, but is completely ignored as Phineas catches Arthur and Irving. Pedro climbs out of the hole and walks away as Phineas and the other kids finally calm down and sit in the middle of the playground. Phineas remarks that it was a lot of fun and Isabella realizes that there was someone else playing. As they try to remember, Pedro watches from a distance. Phineas then realizes that Perry's missing and everyone else decides that that must be it. Perry climbs up the slide and falls into his lair. Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has given up evil and that Perry should be reassigned. Perry is horrified by this and leaves to Doofenshmirtz's anyway. At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the boys are building a giant swimming pool with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. Pedro comes into the backyard and says hi. No one notices him however, causing him to grumble to himself and walk over to the giant swimming pool. Still no one notices him until Buford bumps into him and drops some of the pipes for the drain system into the deep end of the pool. Buford yells at Pedro for getting in the way, causing Phineas and Isabella to notice them. Phineas welcomes Pedro, asking where he came from. Pedro is frustrated by this and explains that he wants to be more popular. Phineas, Isabella and Buford are surprised by this, asking what makes him think he's not popular. Pedro explains what had happened earlier that day, causing Phineas, Isabella and Buford to all feel very guilty for not noticing him. Phineas decides that when they're done building the pool they can throw a "Pedro Party". Baljeet walks up and asks who they're talking to, causing Pedro to become very, very frustrated. Meanwhile. Perry has arrived at DEI where Doofenshmirtz is with Vanessa and Norm. Doofenshmirtz welcomes Perry kindly, asking what he's doing here, as Monogram must've heard that Doofenshmirtz had given up evil. Perry is horrified by this and runs into Doofenshmirtz's storage room, bringing out an inator. Doofenshmirtz reads on the side the "Turn Everything Evil Inator" and Perry aims it at Doofenshmirtz, causing Doofenshmirtz, Norm and Vanessa to all hide. Perry starts shooting at Doofenshmirtz to make him evil again, but Doofenshmirtz activates a trap, remarking that if Perry wants to be evil, then Doofenshmirtz will just have to stop him. Perry is frustrated by this and watches as he has Norm tear apart all of Doofenshmirtz's old inators. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Pedro have finished the pool and a party has gathered. Pedro, Phineas and Isabella are backstage behind a curtain and Pedro is in a costume similar to Candace's "Queen Wahini" but more boy-ish. He peeks out of the curtains and looks at Phineas, saying that he doesn't think he can do this. Phineas and Isabella encourage him by singing a different version of You're Fabulous!, and are soon joined by the rest of the party. Pedro goes out on stage as the crowd chants "Pedro Party! Pedro Party!" and it goes back to Perry. Norm has finished tearing apart the inators and Perry uses scissors hidden in his hat to escape his net. Perry begins to flee, causing Doofenshmirtz to tell Vanessa and Norm to chase him. Perry hops on his scooter, followed by Vanessa on a motorcycle and Doofenshmirtz inside of Norm's truck mode. They arrive at the OWCA headquarters and Perry pops a wheel on Vanessa's motorcycle and Norm's wheel too. He then flees into the building followed by Doofenshmirtz. He finds the copy of the TETEI made by OWCA scientists and points it at Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz dodges and tries to smash the inator. However, Perry fires again and hits Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz is confused, but grabs his original Inator and fires at Perry. Perry dodges and traps Doofenshmirtz, then smashes the Inator, firing another beam. Monogram contacts Perry and congratulates him as Perry returns Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Norm to DEI. The beam from Inator hits a satellite, which falls towards the Pedro Party. Everyone sees it and flees, but Isabella trips and falls into the pool. Pedro sees her and grabs her, escaping just as the pool explodes. Some debris hits a sand truck, which fills the ground back up and some water from the pool causes grass to grow in that spot. The stunned Isabella recovers and thanks Pedro with a hug. Phineas congratulates him, saying that he's the "biggest hero ever". A couple of kids then come up to Pedro and ask for his autograph. Pedro gives them one, then thanks Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. Candace peeks out of the window and asks what the noise was. Phineas replies that they're pool was just hit by a huge satellite and Pedro saved Isabella. Candace asks where she was during all this and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Pedro all shrug. Songs *You're Fabulous! *"Candace Party" (remixed by the crowd when Pedro comes on stage, they chant "Pedro Party!" to the theme of this song) End Credits Repeat of You're Fabulous' chorus. Gallery Running Gags "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Whatcha Doin'? None. Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's Entrance to his Lair He climbs up the slide and a panel on top of it opens, dumping him in. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Info *Even though Pedro previously got a major role in "The Night before Phineas", this is technically the first time as this happens a whole year before chronologically. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb* *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Dan Povenmire as Monogram *Vincent Martella as Pedro *John Viener as Norm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa* * = This character does not speak. Category:Fanon Works